Planet Sheen: Take 2
by Gommodore64
Summary: Sheen and Carl accidentally fly off into space across the galaxy. After crashing on Zeenu, they encounter an army of killer robots against a resistance. If they are to survive and get back home, they'd have to do it together and win this war. Can they do it, or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Departure

**Planet Sheen (2008 Version)**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

[The episode begins when Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer are walking towards Jimmy's Lab.]

Carl: Sheen, I don't think this is a good idea to walk into Jimmy's lab without permission.

Sheen: Then why do you have a bag full of his hair?

Carl: I do not!

Sheen: Then what's this?

[Sheen pulls a bag from Carl revealing Jimmy's hair.]

Carl: Uh, that's not mine.

Sheen: Whatever.

[Sheen and Carl unlock the door to enter the lab.]

Sheen: Hey Jimmy! You here? I think I left my "Golden Ultra Lord" card. Oh, there it is!

[Sheen picks up the card, and notices a big, blue blanket.]

Sheen: Ooh, what's that?

Carl: I don't think we should-

[Sheen walks towards the blanket and sees a note. Carl reluctantly follows.]

Sheen: Do NOT Look Under This Blanket! J.N.

Carl: Why does that sound familiar?

[They uncover the blanket and under the blanket is a rocket. Sheen climbs up a ladder and notices another note.]

Sheen: Do NOT get into this rocket! J.N. Jimmy Neutron! Someone named J.N. is putting all these notes in your lab!

Carl: I still don't think we should go in that rocket.

Sheen: Come on Carl. Where's your sense of adventure?

[Sheen drags Carl into the rocket and sees another note.]

Sheen: Do NOT Push This Button. J.N.

Carl: I'm starting to think that J.N. is-

[Sheen throws the note out.]

Sheen: Don't push what button? There's so many!

Carl: Sheen don't! I think J.N. is Jimmy Neutron!

[Sheen presses many buttons while Carl is talking.]

Sheen: No, No, No, Not that one, no.

[Sheen presses a button and activates the rocket.]

Carl: Sheen!

Sheen: Oops.

[They blast off into space unaware of what they may encounter.]

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Space Travel

**Chapter 2: Space Travel**

[Sheen and Carl are flying in space at lightspeed]

Carl: We're in show much trouble. Jimmy's probably gonna be mad at us. What're we gonna do?

Sheen: Knowing his rockets, there's bound to be a communicator of some sort. Just gotta find it.

Carl: Maybe this is it.

[Carl points over to what looks like a comms button. Sheen presses it.]

Sheen: Jimmy Neutron! This is Sheen Estevez. Are you there?

[The only sound they heard was static]

Carl: We might be too far away to contact anyone.

Sheen: Well we tried.

Carl: Why don't we just turn back to Earth?

Sheen: Computer? What's our distance from Earth?

[Coordinates appeared on the screen showing that it's 3.9 billion light years away and increasing rapidly]

Carl: *gulps

Sheen: Don't worry Carl. We've traveled across space for years now. What could possibly go wrong?

Carl: Maybe the fact that WE'RE FLYING TOWARDS A PLANET AT TOP SPEED!

[Sheen successfully slows down the rocket enough to get out of lightspeed]

Sheen: I've done it! We're out of transwarp space.

Carl: But w-where are we?

[The planet ahead of them is a dark green with grey clouds over it]

Sheen: Kinda looks like Zoreon from Ultralord. I'll stop there to refuel then we'll head back.

[Sheen gives a thums up to Carl and he does the same back to Sheen. Suddenly, lasers from the planet start firing directly at their rocket causing them to plummet towards the surface]

Carl: Why are they attacking us!?

Sheen: I don't know but PREPARE FOR LANDING!

[The rocket crash lands on an area with dark rocks and seems severely damaged. However Sheen and Carl seem to be okay]

Carl: Where are we? I'm scared I wanna go home.

Sheen: I do too, but we gotta bigger problems now.

[An army of intimidating machines appear before them ready to fire]

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Resistance Arrives

**Chapter 3: The Resistance Arrives**

[The robots close in aiming their weapons]

Carl: We surrender! We surrender!

Sheen: Ultralord wouldn't surrender.

[Sheen puts his Ultralord mask on]

Sheen: Ultralord fights! ...I just need to find a weapon. In the meantime, we RUN!

[Sheen grabs Carl's arm and runs as fast as he can away from the menacing robots, which are now firing at them]

Carl: If only Jimmy was here. He'd come up with a brainblast to get us outta this!

Sheen: I know! It looks like we're cornered!

[Sheen then sees a sort of blaster-like weapon and picks it up]

Sheen: Carl. Get out of here! I'll distract the robots!

Carl: I can't! First, we're cornered. Second, I don't know where to go.

Sheen: Whoops... Then stay close to me.

[Sheen then looks to the robots which are now charging their weapons to full blast]

Sheen: I do not know who you are, but if it's a fight you're looking for, then TAKE THIS!

[Sheen fires the gun at the incoming robots. He was able to hold them off for a few minutes. Many of the robots fell to the ground, but many kept coming one-by-one. Then one of the robots fired at the ground under Sheen causing him and Carl to fall backwards]

Carl: We're done for!

Sheen: It was great being friends with you Carl. We may have bickered from time to time, but you'll always be like a brother to me.

Carl: I feel the same way bro.

[Sheen puts an arm in front of Carl and both of the close their eyes expecting a blast towards them]

Sheen (Whispering to himself): Ultralord is never afraid... Ultralord is never afraid...

[Just as the robots were about to fire, a sudden blast was directed toward the attackers. Many humanoid alien figures started firing at the robots which were slowly being dwindled]

Voice 1: Sir! We found the life signals.

Voice 2: Good work. Take the two back with us to base for examination.

[Sheen and Carl then open their eyes to see two figures grab them and out them in their hover speeder]

Carl: What are you doing with us?

Voice 1: We're taking you in for questioning. Once we get there, you can explain your presence.

Sheen: But we didn't do anything wrong.

Voice 2: We found out about your ship crash and we're taking you to the medical station. You two must've been wounded from that battle.

[Sheen and Carl suddenly noticed and felt all the pain from the impact and the battle]

Voice 1: There's the base.

[They all arrive in the base which was located inside a cave. They were heading to the medical room to be encountered by a female blue skinned humanoid]

Aseefa: You better explain yourselves. My name is Aseefa, and I want answers.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

**Chapter 3: Questions and Answers**

Carl: Aright, what do you want to ask?

Aseefa: You can start with your names and where you're from.

Sheen: My name is Sheen Estevez and this is my good friend Carl Wheezer. We're from the planet Earth. Where are we?

Aseefa: Wow, you're from Earth? What a coincidence. Our tech specialist is also from Earth. To answer your question, you're on the planet Zeenu. Now why are you on this planet?

[Carl suddenly had the pressure get to him]

Carl: WE WENT INTO JIMMY'S LAB! THERE WERE WARNINGS NOT TO USE HIS ROCKET, BUT SHEEN DRAGGED ME INTO THE ROCKET AND NOW WE CRASHED HERE WITH NO WAY TO GO BACK!

Sheen: CARL!

Carl: Sorry, I just wanna go home.

Sheen: I do too, which reminds me Aseefa. You said you have a tech specialist, right? You think we can talk to him to get a ride back?

Aseefa: You can talk to him once I'm done examining you. So far the lie detector isn't beeping so you're honest so far. One more question. Why did you come here. You told me how.

Sheen: Carl was right. You see, after I screwed up, we were trying to get the rocket back home. We were moving too fast. We stopped in front of your planet, but suddenly lasers were firing at us. Perhaps you can explain the robots.

[Flashback occurs]

Aseefa: Zeenu used to be a thriving place. Full of life. Everyone lived peacefully. We lived a carefree life. Then one day, a giant ship crashed on this planet. We all went to check it out. Then the drones came. They attacked everyone, including the emperor and his advisor among others. His daughter was taken out as well, so I had to take all remaining citizens and evacuate into this cave. This planet became in ruin, but I hope we can save it. The army behind the 'Metalization' is referred to as M.E.C.H. Their goal is to destroy and/or transform any organic life in the process. Do you guys understand the situation?

[Flashback ends showing Carl asleep]

Sheen: I understand. This adventure kinda reminds me of Ultralord, only this is actually happening.

Carl: (Yawns) ...What? I-I mean I understand completely.

Aseefa: Good. You will be escorted to the medical room. It was nice meeting you.

Sheen and Carl: It was nice meeting you too.


	5. Chapter 5: Reflection

**Chapter 5: Reflection**

[Later that night in the medical center, Sheen and Carl were lying in their beds feeling kinda sad]

Carl: Sheen, I'm scared. I wish I was back home right now.

Sheen: Are you kidding? This is awesome!

Carl: Don't tell me you don't at least miss a bit of Earth.

Sheen: ...(Sighs) Actually, you're right. These adventures may be awesome, but there are so many things I miss about Earth. Well mainly Retroville, but you know what I mean.

Carl: I miss our good friends Jimmy, Cindy, and Libby. I miss watching llamas on TV, and Jimmy's mom...COOKIES! You know, the sugar lemon ones.

Sheen: I know what you mean. I really miss my beautiful girlfriend Libby. She has lately meant everything to me. Sure this Aseefa looks somewhat attractive, but only a stupid me in another universe would betray Libby like that.

[Sheen briefly looks at the screen and raises his eyebrows]

Sheen: Anyway, I also miss Jimmy and my family as well. Not to mention I'M MISSING ULTRALORD EPISODE PREMIERES AS WE SPEAK!

Carl: That series was overrated anyway.

Sheen: WHAT!?

Carl: Well it is.

Sheen: You may have your opinion... Anyway maybe once we see this tech specialist, maybe we can find a way to fix the rocket and get home. Or at least send a message across space. Knowing Jimmy, he should recieve it and find us.

Carl: I really hope you're right. Wait, where would you think of that idea?

Sheen: An Ultralord episode of course.

Carl: Of course. (Yawns) Well I'm gonna hit the hay, if I wanna get a good dream. Night.

[Carl closes his eyes]

Sheen: Goodnight Carl. (To himself) I hope tomorrow, I could at least give a message to Jimmy. I can't wait to see Libby either. I'm sorry Jimmy for breaking into your lab and go flying off with Carl. I should've heeded those warnings. I hope you can forgive me.

[Sheen closes his eyes]

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: There is a Way

**Chapter 6: There is a Way**

[Sheen and Carl wake up after a good night's rest, and head over to see the tech specialist. They come across what looks like an ape]

Carl: Hey Sheen. I don't see the tech guy anywhere. Only this monkey.

Nesmith: That's because I'm the technology specialist, and no I'm not a monkey. I'm an ape, but call me Nesmith. You two must be Carl and Sheen. I was informed about you.

Sheen: Wait if you're an ape, how can you talk?

Nesmith: That's a good question. You see, I'm also from Earth as one of the animals that were sent into space. A sudden wormhole showed up teleporting me billions of light-years across space and granting me the ability to speak.

Carl: The way he speaks reminds me of Jimmy.

Sheen: Anyway, we need a way to get home. Do you have anything that could take us back?

Nesmith: Unfortunately, we do not have a ship that could get past the upper defense systems. Your craft would be shot down in a matter of nano-seconds.

Carl: How about anything that could let us send a message across space back to our planet?

Nesmith: There is only one place on Zeenu that might have access to intergalactic communication. However it's gonna be difficult to get to since it's heavily guarded by thousands of killing machines. They best option might be stealth while we get a squad distracting the others. I'll tell Aseefa about the plan while you two get ready.

[Nesmith leaves while Carl and Sheen head the base's armory. They take their weapons. Carl's is an acid blower while Sheen has twin laser pistols]

Carl: I'm kinda nervous. What if this doesn't work and the machines kill us.

Sheen: This is gonna be tough, but we can make it through and get a message back home. Hopefully Jimmy will pick us up pretty soon.

Carl: You think so?

Sheen: Of course. We've been through worse. Jimmy's bound to find us after we relay the information across space.

[The speaker suddenly turns on]

Speaker: Squad Delta. Get to your TTCs! Carl and Sheen, meet Nesmith in the Stealth Craft.

Sheen: That's our cue. Best of luck to us buddy.

Carl: Best of luck.


	7. Chapter 7: Relaying a Message

**Chapter 7: Relaying a Message**

[That evening, Sheen, Carl, and Nesmith are in the Stealth Craft, beginning to go over the details of what the Comms. Tower looks like in a hologram. Aseefa, and a few other commanders are seen in seperate holograms to represent their garrison leaders.]

Aseefa: Welcome to the recently added Comms tower, the only way to converse across the stars in a matter of minutes. We managed to get this information from a spy. However, it's nearly impregnable.

Commander 1: That's never stopped us before.

Nesmith: Trust me, we have never faced anything like this. It's a real work of art. Laser proof, heavily armored everywhere except the top, protected by anti-aircraft weapons, enemy drones all over and short and long range scanners. They'll know we're coming before we even arrive.

Aseefa: We can trick the scanners. Besides, they'd be focused on the major forces, and the Stealth Craft is undetectable.

Nesmith: Perhaps, but that just leaves an army of armed machines and posts on all the walls. Look, even if we get into this tower, the hard part's getting information across space.

Carl: What about sneaking onto this area in the back?

Aseefa: No. The area has heavily armed defenses and osmium doors. Impossible to get in or out that way.

Sheen: What about here? [points to a small balcony on the side] It looks like there's only room for a couple robo troops. We take them down, make our way to the computer room, disable the jammers, tell the message to our friend, Jimmy and come back out the way we came in, while you guys keep them distracted.

Commander 2: Yeah. You'd have to be crazy to try that lousy plan.

Sheen: It's happened in Ultralord, it's bound to happen here.

Nesmith: What's this Ultralord?

Carl: It's a show he watches. I don't think it'll help us.

Sheen: Well, do you have any other ideas my red-haired amigo?

Aseefa: It seems like this plan well manage for now. Best of luck to all of you. [Holograms turn off]

Carl: Luck? We're gonna need a miracle.

Nesmith: We'll be arriving in thirty seconds. Now's a good time to get ready.

[Nesmith opens up the hatch]

Nesmith: On three!

Sheen (whisper): For the three amigops.

Nesmith: Two!

Carl (whisper): For the three amigops.

Nesmith: One!

[Carl and Sheen fist bump as they approach the area and proceed to jump onto that balcony, with Nesmith right after them. He had set the craft on auto pilot hidden on the building with the cloaking device still active.]

Carl: Ow my scapula!

[While Carl was trying to get up, the two robots detected the kids. Sheen however, managed to disassamble the two no problem.]

Carl: Where'd you learn how to do that?

Sheen: Well, the Dance-Teacher 8000 I used a while back, might've had side-effects that made me know the techniques perminently.

Nesmith: Alright, I'll hack a way in for you two, so sit tight.

[After Nesmith opened the door they sneaking to the computer room. All of the sudden the P.A. turned on]

PA: Attention! There are attackers from the resistance! Everyone prepare your weapons and move out immediately! This is not a drill!

[PA then turns off and fast footsteps can be heard heading their way. The three decided to hide in a closet for the time being to avoid getting caught.]

Carl: So how're we gonna take the room over? Wouldn't there be some sort of firewall or something?

Sheen: Since when'd you become smart?

Carl: I listen to Jimmy once in a while.

Nesmith: That is why I have this drive. It can penetrate the firewalls and deny remote access. That is why we're communicating from within the tower.

Sheen: I'd still think there'd be a lot of troops to handle, even with most of them gone.

Carl: That's where I can come in. I can use my ventriloquism to distract them.

[The footstep sounds faded off, so the three approached the computer room with little to no difficulty. A couple machines were there but they were easily disposed of]

Nesmith: I'll install the drive, while you two see for anyone coming. It'll take a few minutes.

Carl And Sheen: Got it!

[On one of the radars on screen, there were multiple red dots slowly heading for the tower, which were the resistance. Multiple blue dots were seen heading away from the tower, but a couple blue ones were heading back]

Carl: There are a couple blue dots heading here. That's good right?

Sheen: That means some of MECH's troops are already heading here. Nesmith. How much time do we have?

Nesmith: By my calculations, we have 1 minute and 32 seconds.

Carl: What? They're here? We're not giving up that easily.

[Enemy machines showed up armed in the hallway next to the computer area. Sheen and Carl immediately started firing their weapons at it holding them off for the time being.]

Nesmith: 15 more seconds, and we'll be ready to relay the message. When you can, head for the computer. I'll close the armored doors so you'll have enough time to relay your message to your friend.

[The doors close blocking off the machines for now and Sheen and Carl head over to tell the message]

Nesmith: This could be good and bad, since there's no way to lock information to a certain area, but it will reach your planet and many others. Get ready in 3... 2... 1.

[Message turns on]

Sheen: Jimmy! Can you hear me? This is Sheen. Carl and I are stranded on the planet named Zeenu. You can probably get the coordinates by this message. I warn you though. This planet is easy to get to, but hard to get out of. You'll need assistance with you to get to us. The robots here are heavily armed and they will shoot to kill! I beg you. Please come and help us. We're sorry to steal your rocket. I also realize that this message is transfered all over space, and this isn't for you, but if you live in a world conquered by evil, rise up! Break out! Fight for your families! Fight for your friends! There will be loss and sacrifice. But we can't back down just because we're afraid. That's when we need to stand the tallest. Push through until the battle's won!

[Message turns off]

Sheen: We gotta go!

[Doors suddenly open. One of the robots suddenly shoots Carl in the stomach]

Carl: Ahh!

Sheen: Carl!

[Sheen carries Carl while Carl's moaning in pain and runs to the Stealth Craft with Nesmith. They eventually make it there and barely escape with everyone firing at them, until the cloaking device reactivates. They lift off. The tower self-destructs to prevent any further communication.]

Carl (barely concious}: You think... Jimmy... heard the message?... You think... anybody heard?

Nesmith: I have a feeling they did. That was a couragous speech. It's bound to get somewhere.

Sheen (kneeling beside Carl): I think Jimmy heard it to. He'll come get us.

Carl: That's good to know... (Passes out)

Sheen: No... you can't! CARL! WAKE UP!

[Sheen closes his eyes weeping briefly. He then opens his eyes in anger.]

Sheen: This isn't over.

Nesmith: No, it isn't.

[Aseefa goes on screen again]

Aseefa: That was very brave of you. It was a great way to inspire others to stand up in their worlds.

Sheen: But at what cost? Carl got shot and I'm not sure if he's alive.

Aseefa: We'll take care of him back at base. We also suffered casualties as well.

Sheen: What do you suggest we do?

Aseefa: ...I don't know.

Sheen(To himself): I hope you come soon Jimmy. I'm not sure how much longer Carl will last. I want to see everyone again, especially Libby.

[Meanwhile in a dark room a villian watched the event happen]

Sentry Robot: Master, the resistance has compromised the communications tower. A lot of machines were destroyed in the assault. We had no other choice but to destroy the tower. How to we intend to solve this leader?

?: I'll deal with this insolence myself. These recruits to seem admirable, but we'll see how weak they truely are.

 **To Be Contunued...**


End file.
